


Royal deliberate confusion

by Arawynn



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Character Death, F/M, royal au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 21:36:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15980993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arawynn/pseuds/Arawynn
Summary: A trip to the kingdom Ariandriel changes your whole life. A life full of new chances, and problems. Will you be able to grow with these changes?





	Royal deliberate confusion

You didn’t know how you had gotten into this situation. This was not your world. Neither the dress – that you could exchange for a  _really_ nice upper-class car – nor the jewellery that was worth at least two or three  _really nice upper-class cars_. Even the shoes on your feet were probably worth a car, even if it wasn’t a big one! You felt like a stranger in these clothes. They were still unfamiliar, despite everything that had happened. The memories of how you had gotten into this arose inside of you.

_It was the first time you visited the city-state and kingdom Ariandriel. It was one of the few independent microstates like the Principality Monaco or the Vatican State. But you had barely passed the border when two guardsmen asked you to accompany them. You were surprised by this – there was no reason for it. You hadn’t done anything wrong. For a moment you looked back at your family, but they were obviously just as confused as you._

_They lead you into a small bureau and told you to wait. Then the guardsmen disappeared again. A faint click told you that the door had been locked. It didn’t help to keep your nervousness at bay. Almost an hour passed until something happened. A man and a woman in black suits entered the room. “We need you to follow us.” was everything they said._

* * *

Somebody taking your hand brought your mind back to the present. It was Bruce Banner, the Prince of Monaco.  _Your betrothed_. The reason why you were currently stuck in this incredible (and incredible expensive) dress. In front of members of the most important newsmagazines and news channels of the world. Amid a press conference where  **you**  were supposed to proclaim your engagement with Prince Banner of Monaco.

“What’s wrong?”, he whispered. “I’m nervous.”, you admitted. It was your first press conference. The first time you had to stand in front of and speak to so many people. And it would be seen by even more people. The dark haired Prince smiled softly while his thumb rubbed over the back of your hand. “I understand. It’s a big step. In case it helps you with the nerves – I’m still nervous whenever I have to deliver a speech.”, he assured.

“Really? Whenever I saw one of your speeches you seemed so calm and collected.”, you answered with a surprised smile. The Prince chuckled softly. “Yes, really. It seems like the acting classes paid off if I can conceal my nervousness from somebody like you.”, he retorted. The two of you stopped talking and returned your attention to Miss Potts, Ariandriel’s publications officer. It wouldn’t be long until it was your turn.

* * *

_The car ride lasted an eternity. Nobody talked. Nobody told you what exactly was going on. You stopped in the backyard of a very modern-looking skyscraper. Somebody waited for you at a back entrance. The three of you were lead through what seemed to be staff only corridors. If you were on your own, you’d be horribly lost._

_After a while, you entered an area of the building that looked like a hospital. It confused you. Why would somebody sneak you into a hospital? They headed for a door with another four people in dark suits – but those four people had ‘security’ written all over them. But the security guards let your companions and yourself pass without a problem._

_The woman knocked and opened the door. At first glance, it was an ordinary – albeit expensively equipped – hospital room. But as soon as your glance fell onto the person in the only bed, your breath hitched. That was **your**  face looking at you. But the person who owned that face was very,  **very**  ill._

_“Princess Adriana.”, your male companion greeted her with a bow. You gasped. Princess Adriana was the Princess Royal of Ariandriel. You had seen her on television one or two times, but you had never noticed the remarkable resemblance. “We found her.”, the man’s voice returned your attention forcefully to the situation at hand._

_“Leave us alone, please.”, the Princess ordered. Her voice was hoarse and scratchy. Without opposition, they left the room. “Please, have a seat. I doubt you were told anything.”, the Princess added and pointed at a comfortable armchair next to her bed. Deeply nervous, you did as you were told. “I’m sorry for their taciturnity. Agents DeCastellac and Todd are the best members of our secret service. They’ve been searching for you day and night.”, she added._

_“Why? I’m a nobody.”, you asked, still utterly confused. “No you aren’t.”, Princess Adriana answered. “You are my younger twin sister. And probably the only person who can safe my life. Or could.”, she added. You gaped at her for almost a full minute. The sister of Princess Adriana from Ariandriel? **YOU?**  That was…you didn’t even know what to call it._

_“ **I can’t be a princess**!”, you finally whispered. “Yes you are. And you will have to be  **the**  Princess of Ariandriel soon.”, the Princess answered softly. Presentiment took a hold of you. And it wasn’t the good kind of presentiment. “Why?”, you asked. “As you probably noticed, I am severely diseased. My only chance was to find _you _. Mother and father left no stone unturned to find you – or any other cure. But all efforts were of no avail. The doctors told me an hour ago that I’m a terminal case. The time I have left is measured by days. If I’m lucky.”, she explained._

* * *

_The King and Queen – your parents – had arrived at the hospital not much later. You had been angry at them. Angry that they had simply given you away despite their obvious wealth. That there had been several assaults on your and your sister’s lives calmed your anger only partially._

_Your sister had died the same day, only a few hours after you had met her. It affected you deeply, no matter how little time the two of you had spent together. A part of you died with her._

* * *

Somebody who nudged you with their elbow forced your thoughts rather violently back to the present. Prince Bruce who discretely moved his head towards the speaker’s desk. Miss Potts was also looking in your direction. It was definitely your turn to speak. You took a deep breath and arose from your seat. Your wobbly legs forced you to walk slowly, otherwise you would fall ungainly in front of basically the whole world.

During this walk, you thought about the past 6 months. The unbelievable interesting, yet demanding lessons that were supposed to turn you into a princess. The beautiful clothes and jewellery – and whatever else you desired – you were given like it was nothing. But you also remembered the threats of a person who was supposed to be a confidant.

When you finally reached the speaker’s desk, you took another deep breath. “Technically, I’m supposed to proclaim my engagement with Prince Bruce Banner of Monaco. But I can’t do this with a clear conscience. Because I’m not Princess Adriana.”, you begun. For a second, everyone was silent. Then hell broke loose. Everyone talked. A frenzy of flashing cameras blinded you.

* * *

For two minutes, you allowed the chaos to unfold. Once the time was up, you raised your hand – just like you had learned from Miss Hill, the royal planner who had been your teacher for etiquette. The room instantly went dead silent. “I am Y/N, Princess Adriana’s younger twin sister. We were separated right after our birth because there have been assaults on our safety. I grew up as simple commoner.”, you explained.

“But why did you take her place?”, a female voice asked. You were unable to pin down who had asked, but it didn’t matter. “My sister fell very ill. Her only chance was to find me in time for transplantation. But it was too late. Princess Adriana died the same day I met her at the hospital.”, you responded. A single tear rolled down your cheek. You missed her, even though you had only had a few hours to get to know each other.

“Why did you pretend to be your twin sister?”, asked another reporter. “Because somebody threatened to kill me and my adoptive family if I didn’t play along and do as they command.”, you answered with your head held high. It caused another stir. “Silence.”, the King’s voice suddenly said. Loudly, but he didn’t shout. The dead silence returned once more. “We will investigate thoroughly how this happened and who is behind this. Miss Potts will send an official report your way. The meeting is closed.”, he declared. Despite some grumbles, nobody objected.

* * *

You, your parents, Prince Bruce, one of his advisors and Miss Potts retreated into a conference room, right next to the press conference room. “This entire engagement is a deception!”, the advisor accused instantly. “Let her explain.”, Prince Bruce ordered. He was calm and composed. “Yes, Y/N. Please explain this. Why didn’t you tell us?”, the Queen added gently.

“It was never my intention to lie to you, Prince Bruce. I never lied to you with the exception of my real name. It wouldn’t surprise me if you decided to break off the engagement and refused to ever speak to me again.”, you begun and took off the engagement ring he had given to you. The dark-haired Prince accepted it silently.

“I have come to respect you during the time we got to know each other. And this respect only grew for your bravery to reveal whatever is happening. I need time to re-evaluate everything. But at the moment I wouldn’t banish you from my life permanently.”, the Prince said thoughtful. “But…”, his advisor spoke up – only to be silenced by Prince Banner. “This is my decision.”, he clarified. You sent him a thankful smile.

“Tell us – who did this to you? I will make sure they’ll never again use you for their benefit.”, the King asked calmly. “Archduke Pierce.”, you mumbled, knowing full well how much power he possessed. “Our head of security and chief advisor?”, he asked, completely taken by surprise. “That would explain why he mandated to keep Princess Adriana’s death secret. Not to keep Princess Y/N safe but to keep her under his control.”, Miss Potts interjected quietly. “He also admitted that he’s behind the current threat against me. And behind the one shortly after our birth.”, you added.

* * *

The room was completely silent while you waited for Archduke Alexander Pierce to arrive. The head of Ariandriel’s security wore one of his three-piece suits and the sash that was a token of his position. He looked calm and attentive as ever. Until he saw your father’s piercing gaze.

“Alexander Goodwin Pierce. You are hereby deposed from your office as Ariandriel’s head of security, as Archduke of Ariandriel and as royal chief advisor. For you are guilty of high treason. You blackmailed my daughter by threatening to kill her adoptive family. You threatened our children a few days after their birth and talked us into believing it would be the best for their safety to separate them. Agent DeCastellac informed me that you sabotaged their search for Y/N which resulted in her death.

Your penalty is a life-long banishment from our country. Moreover you will face a trial for your crimes before an independent court. Should you ever return to Ariandriel, you will be thrown into our deepest cell. For the rest of your life.”, the King declared without showing any trace of emotion. After he was dragged away by guardsmen, you took a deep breath of relief.

“We have failed you. We weren’t there for you when you needed our help. It admits of no excuse.”, the Queen said downcast. “I didn’t want to stress you more than you already were. I saw you grief about Adriana.”, you answered. Guilt, shyness and defeat churned your insides. The Queen put her arm around you. “We all did mistakes. And we all will make it better in the future.”, she promised gently. You leaned against her. Maybe the life as Princess of Ariandriel wasn’t that bad.


End file.
